okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Garden (World)
The Gray Garden 'is the setting of the game [[The Gray Garden|''The Gray Garden]]. Its god is Etihw, and their devil counterpart is Kcalb. History ---- In the past, the world was ravaged by a war between Etihw and their devil Kcalb. The two fought for a long time, killing many of their subordinates in the battling. Most of their subordinates were wiped out, leaving both Etihw and Kcalb with two living subordinates after the war ended. After making peace with Kcalb, Etihw recreated the world. Etihw then populated the world with villagers, some of the villagers being "recreated" from the appearances of some of the angels and demons who died during the war. Residents * Alela Grora - One of Etihw's subordinates who survived the Angel and Demon war. * Arbus - One of Kcalb's subordinates who survived the Angel and Demon war. * Ater - One of Kcalb's subordinates who survived the Angel and Demon war. * Chelan - A young female angel created from the appearance of Ciel. * Dialo - A young female demon created from the appearance of Lost. * Etihw - The God of the world * Greif - A non-native villager of the Gray Garden. * Kcalb - The Devil of the world * Lowrie - A non-native villager of the Gray Garden. He originally hailed from Reficul's world. * Macarona - A young female angel created from the appearance of Rigatona. * Raspbel - A young female demon created from the appearance of Cranber. * Rawberry - A young female demon created from the appearance of Cranber. * Froze - A young female angel created from the appearance of Sherbet. * Wodahs - The Head Angel of the world, and one of Etihw's subordinates who survived the Angel and Demon war. * Yosafire - A young female demon created from the appearance of Yosaflame. Locations ---- 'Garden ' This is the first location shown. There is where Yosafire was picking flowers in the beginning of the game. * Enemies that appear : Flame Bat '''Beginning Forest The Beginning Forest is connected to the Garden. Located in the forest is a sword stuck within a tree. The sword stuck within a tree is said by Deep-Sea Prisoner to be a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind. Apple Park A park filled with apple trees. Yosafire and Froze go there in order to pick apples for Dialo. A sign in the park reads, "Everybody loves apples! Be careful not to overeat." * Enemies that appear : Flutterflies, Bees, Caterpillars Gray Village The Gray Village is the village where most of the residents of the Gray Garden reside. Later on, once the gang finally comes back, they find that the Flame Underworld's residants attacking the village. * Enemies that appear: Flame Bats, Flame Demon (Residents), Flame Demon C, Flame Dragon, Pooch, Blancblack Castle. The Blancblack Castle is the residence of Kcalb and Etihw. It lies on the summit of a tall hill. Below the castle, at the base of the hill, lies the Gray Village, the village library and school. On the path to the castle the gang encounters Poemi and Emalf and defeats them for a second time. After entering the castle, they find Grora and Wodahs, both critically wounded. The angels tell the gang to go up ahead before passing out. The gang heads forward to the next room, revealing a large hole leading to Ending Lake.(Before this, the game will ask the player if they will proceed for the second time.) * Enemies that appear: Poemi, Emalf, Flame Familiar School This is where Yosafire and friends go during the day. The only known staff are Lowrie and Ms. Greif. Beach The Beach is south from the School. This is where Yosafire encounters Rieta for the first time, ans where Etihw, Dialo, and Chelan meet Ivlis. Cave Forest The Cave Forest is past Apple Park. As its name suggest, it contains a cave. * Enemies that appear : Snails * Enemies that appear in the cave: Cave Bats, Hoodlum Lost Woods ''' The forest sidepath leads to the Lost Woods. Yosafire and her friends go there in order to investigate the mysterious flames appearing in their world. * Enemies that appear : Lamb '''Haunted Forest The Lost Woods leads to the Haunted Forest. A sign at the beginning of the forest reads,"Rumor has it that terrifying ghosts haunt the forest. Strictly rumors. There are ghost though." * Enemies that appear : Slugs Daybreak Forest This is one of the forests that Yosafire and her friends go to in order to look for clues about the Flame Bats so they can help Froze. Due to the its distance from the Gray Village, they used a warp slate to travel there. Later on, they return here after fleeing the Flame World. A sign in the forest reads, " Come by anytime you long for that morning feeling." * Enemies that appear: Crows Evening Forest This is one of the forests Yosafire and her friends go to in order to look for clues about the Flame Bats. While in the forest, they encounter two Flame Bats (Which are eaten immediately by Rawberry). Then, they discover that the forests' diamond stones were all destroyed, thus they couldn't connect with their phones. Afterwards, Rawberry spots Emalf and Poemi below the cliffs. Froze tells everyone that they have to go back to the castle right away, but they are captured by Rieta. A sign in the forest reads,"Always evening, everywhere, all year round." * Enemies that appear: Black Flutterflies Midday Forest This is one of the forests Yosafire and her friends go to in order to look for clues about the Flame Bats. A sign in the forest reads,"A pretty noontime forest of blue skies." * Enemies that appear: Rabbits Sea of Tears After encountering Grora, Ater, and Arbus, the gang continues their journey back to Blancblack Castle. A sign found there reads,"Whose tears make it up? A wide and great blue sea." * Path to the Sea of Tears ': Yosafire and her friends travel here in order to get to Blancblack Castle. They battle Emalf here for the first time. Froze saves Yosafire from being stabbed by Emalf who had feigned being unconscious. He then kicks Froze off the cliff and Yosafire goes down to save her. In the nick if nick, Yosafire catches her and she starts flying, the first in a long time. Its looks the same as the Sea of Tears but with blood pools. A sign found here reads, ''"Step on a wharf roach, no blood, no tears." * Enemies found here: Flame Bats, Emalf, Magic Flames '''Graveyard This place is first seen Yosafire and her friends are transported here from Daybreak Forest. They were at first, confused how they had gotten here since they were supposed to be at Blancblack Castle. Then, Froze explains that since the white warp slate was in the forest, the black warp slate should of been at the castle, meaning someone moved the black slate there. After explaining, Froze believes that this place is extremely far away from the castle. While exploring the graveyard, they come across a blood trail which leads them to a gravely injured Grora. They ask her what had happened to her, to which she replies it was one of the flame bats' allies. She gives them directions on how to reach the castle before passing out. * Enemies that appear: Hoodlum, Pooch Wasteland Yosafire and her friends travel here in order to get to Blancblack Castle. After Poemi destroys the last diamond stone and reveal Ivlis's plan, Yosafire and her friends battle her here. (Before this scenario, the game will ask the player if they will proceed or not, so its best to save the game at this time.) A sign that appears here reads, "All there is in this desolate place is dead trees and bones." * Enemies that appear: Flame Demon C, Poemi River Forest ' Yosafire and her friends travel here in order to get to the castle. They encounter Emalf here where he summons his Flame Familiar to battle them and flees. A sign in the forest reads, "''Go fish". * Enemies that appear: Flame Demon A, Flame Demon B, Flame Familiar '''Ending Lake The final location of the game. Yosafire and her friends battle Ivlis here. * Enemies that appear: Flame Monster, Rieta, Ivlis Endinglake .jpeg Trivia * In ''The Gray Garden, ''it was frequently stated that the world's situation, where angels and demons live in harmony, is very rare. * The world seems advanced enough to have wi-fi and cellphones (Which are connected to Etihw´s stones). Category:Worlds Category:The Gray Garden Category:Locations